Authors
This page lists the architects of the dream worlds, so to speak, and a brief description, as well as information on which maps they have made, when their last update was, and relevant contact information. This page is a work in progress and some authors are more active than others, so their dates may be inaccurate. Dates are in international standard; ie, yyyy/mm/dd. The "six month rule" is an agreement between the authors, that if an author fails to update within six months of their previous update, then their maps may be freely edited by other authors (unless otherwise specified). The rule is reset when they update again. It's a pretty good litmus in determining whether an author is active. This page is under construction. Dates are based on the latest version. A Last update: 2012/03/22 Six month rule: Applies A is responsible for only two areas: Graveyard World and the Hospital. HAL Last update: 2010/06/20 Six month rule: Applies HAL, where Geometry World's Smokin' HAL derives his name from, is responsible for the Digital Hand Hub, Stone World and Geometry World. 20 Last update: 2011/10/25 Six month rule: Applies (20 has requested all edits, regardless of how small, to his maps to be described in detail, and to be bug free.) 20, also known as Twenty, is the current director of Yume 2kki and the creator of dozens of worlds in the game. His best known are Japan Town, Marijuana Goddess World, Monochrome Feudal Japan, the Underwater Amusement Park, The Docks and the Sewers, among many others. See here for a complete listing of 20's maps. Twitter: @twen20ty Pixiv: twen20ty (ID:608767) Skype: yume2kki Website: see twitter 710 Last update: 2015/03/12 Six month rule: Applies (710 has asked that if his maps are edited, to contact him on twitter with the changes.) 710 is another prolific map creator. His better-known maps are the Highway, the Botanical Garden, and Onyx Tile World, among others. See here for a complete listing of 710's maps. Twitter: @yume2kki_710 945 Last update: 2009/08/10 Six month rule: Applies 945 created the now-defunct Minigame A. INT Last update: 2009/08/19 Six month rule: Applies INT is the creator of Forest World. Y0M Last update: 2009/03/31 Six month rule: Applies Y0M created Minigame B, also known as Red-Blue-Yellow. 418 Last update: 2009/06/23 Six month rule: Applies 418 created Garden World and the Blue Forest. Pinu Last update: 2010/07/18 Six month rule: Applies Pinu has a relatively small number of worlds to his name, but all are well-known: Heart World, The Deciding Street, and Dizzy Spirals World. dedp Last update: 2012/09/17 Six month rule: Applies (dedp has asked that MAP0134 be left alone.) Dedp is a prolific author still active in the development process, known for using edits of publicly-submitted assets in his worlds. He's most known for Flying Fish World and the worlds that connect to and from it, including Square-Square World and the Dark Museum. For a full list of dedp's worlds, see here. Twitter: @dedp_papiko Soundcloud: dedp_papiko Website: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/dedp/ ↑V↑ Last ↑V↑date: 2010/01/24 Six month rule: Applies ↑V↑ (Wavy Up) is the creator of ↑V↑. kuraud Last update: 2019/03/29 Six month rule: Does Not Apply kuraud is an active author in the development community. Kuraud is the one who initially added many of the events in Urotsuki's real-life bedroom, including the addition of the Computer and the Game Console. In addition, he created Toy World, the Red Brick Maze, the Mini-Maze, the French Street, and the Day & Night Towers, among others. He also created the Penguin minigame. For a full list of his worlds, see here. Twitter: @dakuur Ask.fm: dakuur sabamiso Last update: 2010/08/31 Six month rule: Applies Sabamiso created a small number of worlds: the Shinto Shrine, The Circus and Monochrome Street. oudn Last update: 2015/09/03 Six month rule: Applies Oudn is a prolific author who has created a number of well-known worlds, including the Apartments, the Bug Maze, Mushroom World, Sign World, and the Realistic Beach. For a complete list, see here. Oudn is also known for their fangame, Yume Graffiti. Twitter: @oudnbti 185 Go Last update: 2015/03/15 Six month rule: Applies (185 Go has requested that any edits fit well with the underwater worlds, and for any adjoining worlds to be Penguin and Spacesuit effect-only). 185 Go (No. 185) is responsible for the "deep-sea series" (as he put it), starting with the southern part of Atlantis and moving down the trench through Star Ocean and terminating at Rusted City. He is still active in the development process. Twitter: @Eresu_Tinju Bokun Last update: 2011/12/15 Six month rule: Applies Bokun has created many worlds, his best known being the Bowling Zone, The Baddies Bar and the Never-Ending Hallway. For a full list, see here. Zenmaigahara Last update: 2012/10/29 (assumed to be final) Six month rule: Applies (Zenmaigahara has requested that any new outfits in the dressing room be unable to be removed from the area) Zenmaigahara, better known for their popular Yume Nikki Fangame Yume Nisshi, has created Visine World, Guts World, Cutlery World, Fabric World, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, and the Plated Snow Country minigame. For a full list, see here. Jekyle Last update: 2010/12/20 Six month rule: Applies Jekyle is the creator of Christmas World. n3 Last update: 2011/08/15 (assumed to be final) Six month rule: Applies n3, better known as koronba, is actually most known for his music, but he also made a small number of worlds, including Grass World, the Dark Alleys the Construction Frame Building, and Floating Stones World. See here for the full list. Twitter: @nnn_koronba (deactivated) Bandcamp: koronba (deactivated) YouTube: koronba sakamoto Soundcloud: Nnn Koronba (deactivated) 9G87ZOr0ks Last update: 2011/08/05 Six month rule: Applies 9G87ZOr0ks contributed to the Hospital and Graveyard World. tKp9vEGEfhCD Last update: 2012/11/10 Six month rule: Applies TKp9vEGEfhCD made a few well-known maps: the Dark Forest, the Laboratory, Soldier Row, the Forest Carnival, and the Abandoned Chinatown. Yuki-Hitsuji Last update: 2013/02/11 (assumed to be final) Six month rule: Applies Yuki-Hitsuji created the Gallery Of Me, the Underground TV Complex, Jigsaw Puzzle World, the Mask Shop , and the Lorn Tower. yXu.N9nxhI Last update: 2012/03/28 Six month rule: Applies YXu.N9nxhI is the designer of Gimmick Runner. wXeoWvpbbM Last update: 2012/12/10 Six month rule: Applies WXeoWvpbbM is the creator of Monochrome GB World and the Sunken City. Zoo Last update: 2012/05/03 Six month rule: Applies Zoo is the creator of Dream Beach and the cat room at the School. Uwonozoki Last update: 2012/07/02 Six month rule: Applies Uwonozoki created two worlds: Fountain World and the Boogie Street. Aside from these, the most well-known of their contributions is the Apartment Amoeba. Tonden Last update: 2013/03/22 Six month rule: Applies (Tonden requested to be contacted if any edits are to be made.) Tonden created the Eyeball Archives. wataru Last update: 2014/06/15 Six month rule: Applies Wataru is the most prolific author on the team, with eighty maps in total, having created a myriad of worlds with largely soft post-apocalyptic themes. These include the Overgrown City, Rose Church, and Depths. For the full list, see here. Wataru is also responsible for the implementation of the Egg collectibles. Twitter: @zazazazazazawa (deactivated) Pixiv: wataru (ID: 2090244) (deactivated) Skype: zazazazazazawa Email: wataru041014@hotmail.co.jp (deactivated) spelude Last update: 2017/03/18 Six month rule: Applies Spelude has created multiple worlds, most famously the Red Lily Lake and Butterfly Forest. They were also responsible for bringing back the Fantasy Library, but that world has once again been removed as of 0.105f. Ca Last update: 2015/04/01 Six month rule: Applies Ca (Calcium) is the creator of the Maple Shrine. Yeris Last update: 2017/03/18 Six month rule: Applies Yeris is an author who created a number of worlds in a short period, notably Pencil World and Binary World, and is still active in the team. See here for more. GALAXY Last update: 2017/03/18 Six month rule: Applies GALAXY (Starman) is the author of the Cyber Maze, part of Sugar World, and the town of the same name. Mosenite Last update: 2015/02/14 (assumed final) Six month rule: Applies Mosenite is the creator of Bridged Swamp Islands, The Ceiling, Lotus Waters, Seaside Village, the Cultivated Lands, the Rapeseed Fields and the area of the same name. Mike Last update: 2015/03/14 Six month rule: Applies Mike is the author of the Red Rock Caves. G-Seeker Last update: 2015/08/03 Six month rule: Applies G-Seeker is an author who created a world called the Dream Bank around version 103g, only to leave the project very soon after. G-Seeker's worlds are still in the game files, but none of them are accessible by any conventional means. natl Last update: 2016/05/31 Six month rule: Applies (natl has requested all edits be well-documented) Natl expanded on the Cyber Maze as well as created Florist, Dream Mexico, and the Cocktail Lounge. A fourth world, the Halloween Zone , also used to belong to their name. 310 of the Twelfth Room Last update: 2018/08/12 Six month rule: Does Not Apply 310 has no worlds, but is instead one of the most prominent programmers and the author responsible for maintaining much of the events that occur in the waking world, such as the Kura Puzzles, Urotsuki's computer, and the Music Room. Anon Last update: 2017/12/02 Six month rule: Applies Anon is most well known for making the Buried City and the Burial Desert. They also created the Industrial Tower and the Chaos Exhibition, as well as assets for spelude's Vase World. 985 Last update: 2018/05/19 Six month rule: Does Not Apply 985 is the author responsible for the Lavender Temple and the Galactic Park. They have recently created the Jade Sky Hamlet and The Slums. Kuroku Last update: 2018/07/10 Six month rule: Does Not Apply (They have stated others can freely add connections to their worlds) Kuroku is the author most known for adding the Dojo, for which they have periodically released patches to update its content and art. They also made the DNA Room. juda Last update: 2019/04/28 Six month rule: Applies juda is the author who created the Scorched Wasteland, Paradise, Ice Floe World, and Mangrove Forest. kappa Last Update: 2018/09/05 Six month rule: Does Not Apply kappa is a recent author who created the Container Forest, Gray Relic World, and the Escalator. In addition, they have events to their name in GALAXY Town and the Hand Fields. shigurin Last Update: 2019/03/25 Six month rule: Does Not Apply shigurin is a recent, very fast author who created the Strange Plants World, the Underground Laboratory, the Polluted Swamp, the Despair Road, the Rooftops, and the Monochromatic Abyss, among many others. She also helped noildoof, another recent author, add her worlds. Twitter: @_shigurin 2i9 Last Update: 2019/03/25 Six Month Rule: Does Not Apply 2i9 is a recent author who added Whipped Cream World, the Butterfly Passage, the Monkey Mansion, the Mutant Pig Farm, the Aquatic Cafe, the Sea Lily World, the Overgrown Condominium, and the Star Path in Constellation World. light Last Update: 2019/04/06 Six Month Rule: Does Not Apply light is a recent author who added the House Over the Rainbow, the High-rise Building, and the Head World. noildoof Last Update: 2019/03/22 Six Month Rule: Does Not Apply noildoof is the first Western author to add her worlds to Yume 2kki. She created the Tesla Garden, the Doll House, the Graffiti City, the Cat Cemetery, the Neon Sea, and the Blue Cactus Islands. Twitter: @noildoof VANEGI Last update: 2018/09/06 Six Month Rule: Does Not Apply VANEGI is the composer of two of the BGMs in Urotsuki's PC and the creator of Matoran Keyboard tAkaDaGOxA Last update: 2018/12/02 tAkaDaGOxA changed the Yume 2kki title screen Ruri Last update: 2019/03/12 Ruri is another Western author and the creator of Crystal Caves, Nightmarish Wilds, and TV Labyrinth. qxy Last update: 2019/03/30 qxy is the creator of Snowy Forest, Techno Condominium, Alien Cellar, Cotton Candy Haven, Infinite Library, Erratic Pillar Lands, and Ocean Subsurface. ROKU95 Last update: 2019/04/15 ROKU95 is the creator of Frigid Meadow, Psychedelic Stone Path, Negative Space, and Rocky Cavern. Category:Content